Anónimo
by Yordisz
Summary: Un poder maligno al cual ni la presidenta de Canterlot, Celestia,y su hermana Luna tienen acceso, un poder que obligará a Big macintosh, un joven de 23 años, cabeza de la familia Apple a entrar en un mundo oscuro que jamás pensó que existiría, lleno de violencia, corrupción, y odio,¿Por qué?, para rescatar a su hermana menor, Applejack y a Twilight, con ayuda de otros conocidos.


La familia Apple, un conjunto compuesto por 4 individuos. La abuela Smith, carismática, con principios de alzheimer, gruñona y espontánea, pero que eso no te confunda, ella puede cambiar tan drásticamente como la oscuridad al encender una luz. Cuando las cosas se tornan en ciertas situaciones, puede ser la mujer más fría y calculadora con la que no te quisieras topar, sí, algunos… lo aprenden a la manera difícil, al ser la más mayor, es la receta que convierte los productos de la granja, en los más anhelados por todos los habitantes de Ponyville.

La siguiente es la chica que cursa por sus primeros años de adulta joven, su nombre es Applejack, una muchacha de cabellos dorados, casi siempre atados por un listón rojo, uno de los aspectos que la caracteriza es su sombrero vaquero color terrón, herencia y posesión invaluable sentimentalmente de su padre, con ojos verde Jade y sus singulares pecas alrededor de sus mejillas. Su carácter terco como una mula (característico en los Apples) y su profunda determinación la han hecho una mujer reconocida en todo el pueblo, pero de nuevo, no todo es intimidante en ella, también tiene una característica que la hace agradable y a la vez, un poco odiada por algunos, y es que su honestidad siempre está ante todo, ni la mentira más blanca podría salir de sus labios rojizos.

Después tenemos a la mujer más pequeña de la familia, Appleblom; Una chiquilla con cualidades especiales, de cabello rojo y ojos carmín. Una dulzura a simple vista de muchos, pero cuando se llega a conocer más de cerca, se dan cuenta que debajo de esa apariencia tierna hay una mentecita llena de locuras e ideas peligrosas, cosas que le han costado a ponyville algunos vidrios rotos tanto de casas como de automóviles, algunos incendios forestales que por suerte se llegan a controlar a tiempo, y por supuesto, algunas notas bajas en su calificación escolar, está de más decir que hay dos chiquillas que al igual que ella, están ansiosas por saber qué es lo que les tiene preparado esta vida, lo que lleva a más ideas locas y más daños a bienes materiales.

Y por último está el único miembro masculino, además de ser la cabeza de la familia, al morir sus padres en un trágico accidente de automóviles, Big Macintosh. Un joven Adulto, mayor por 4 años a Applejack, cabello rúbio, y ojos Jade y pecas alrededor de sus mejillas como su hermana Applejack. De este muchacho se sabe poco por los habitantes de ponyville, cualquiera que preguntara escucharía la misma respuesta.

"Un hombre serio que sólo dedica a su vida a dos cosas, el trabajo y su familia"

Y como ya se han enterado, él al ser el único hombre, maneja las labores de toda la granja donde viven, ara los campos para sembrar semillas, construye establos y vayas cuando uno de ellos ya no tiene capacidad para más animales, le da mantenimiento a su camioneta vieja, y hace las reparaciones del hogar, sin mencionar que se podría decir que es un prodigio con las ciencias exactas, como las matemáticas y el álgebra, por lo que se encarga de las cuentas del hogar. Aunque no lo quieran admitir, es un ejemplo a seguir para muchos hombres en Ponyville, y la clave de todo son dos simples palabras.

Imán y Mujeres.

Así es, Big Macintosh increíblemente es el mayor imán de mujeres alrededor de Ponyville, nadie de los otros varones sabe por qué, ni él mismo sabe por qué, y tampoco le da mucha importancia al asunto, hay mucho trabajo que hacer como para estar pensando en mujeres. Applejack nunca se acostumbrará a la atención "especial" que le dan a su hermano cuando van de compras al pueblo, es de lo único de lo que no se avergüenza ser acusada en público, estar celosa por su hermano. Incluso sus amigas han tratado de ganarse la atención del chico peli rubio, pero ella nunca deja que pase de eso. Su hermano solo tiene tiempo para ella, Appleblom y la abuela Smith, ¡qué no lo entienden!.

La familia Apple se encontraba haciendo sus labores, la tarde estaba cayendo y el sol comenzaba a esconderse entre las nubes y posteriormente, las montañosas elevaciones que tocaban las nubes en el cielo.

Applejack se encontraba en el campo sur de la propiedad, colectando las últimas manzanas para la venta del próximo día, guardándolas en costales y dejándolos en un pequeño carro de carga, que se impulsaba por un caballo y dos ruedas de madera a los costados. Big Macintosh había terminado temprano esa tarde, por lo que un poco de ayuda a su hermana menor le serviría como terapia para distraerse un poco.

—Hey hermano mayor, qué haces aquí… ya terminaste tus labores?.- preguntó la chica de cabellos dorados, depositando el último saco de manzanas en el carrito.

—Eesip.- contestó el joven, con una voz profunda y suave.

Applejack asintió con la cabeza, mientras se subía al carrito, ya sabía mejor que nadie que si Big Macintosh estaba cerca, sería él el que siempre tomaría las riendas y llevaría toda la carga de vuelta a casa.

—Entonces, si vendrás conmigo a la fiesta que Pinkie Pie esta noche?.- Preguntó Applejack, buscando la mirada de su hermano con ojos esperanzados, aunque este seguía sin hacer gesto alguno, sólo su rostro lleno de calma con la vista al frente.

—Eenope.- respondió con voz baja.

—Por favor hermano mayor, siempre estás trabajando, me preocupa que no salgas a divertirte de vez en cuando.- masculló la chica con acento vaquero.- Si es porque piensas que sólo habrá chicas…—

—Eenope.- Repitió, agitando las riendas del caballo para aumentar la velocidad, ya se estaban acercando al la granja y justo enseguida, el almacén, donde siempre dejaba las herramientas al final del día.

—¡Déjame terminar con un demonio!.- exclamó Applejack, mirándolo con un intensidad, mientras se pegaba más al chico casi inexpresivo. —Pinkie invitó a Caramel, Doctor Whooves, Thunderlane y a otros de tus amigos.

Cansado de su hermana tan terca e insistente, Big mac agitó una última vez las riendas del caballo, haciéndolo detenerse en su lugar, ya estaban frente al granero, Applejack bajó de la carreta de un salto, chasqueando un poco de lobo que había en el suelo con sus botas, Alzó su mirada al asiento del pelirubio de camisa roja, esperando la respuesta que quería escuchar.

Big Macintosh podía sentir la mirada acosante de su hermana menor, y esto sólo significaba una cosa, que la chica terca no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que le diera un si como respuesta. Suspiró ligeramente y bajó de la carreta, dejándola dentro del almacén y amarrando al semental en un poste de madera seguido a una cama de heno.

—Está bien, iré contigo.- respondió con ligera molestia.

—¡Yiiiha!, ¿ves?, no era tan difícil responderme eso.- comentó Applejack, con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. Big Macintosh solo rodó los ojos.

—No tienes idea.- murmuró bajo su aliento, mientras caminaba afuera del almacén, seguido de su hermana menor.

La abuela Smith se encontraba preparando la cena, acompañada de su nieta más pequeña, Appleblom, Applejack y Macintosh entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, saludando a las dos féminas que preparaban la cena y posteriormente se relajaron en sus acientos.

—¡Hermano que bueno que llegaste!.- exclamó la pequeña de cabellos rojizos, dando saltitos de alegría mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada inocente.

Applejack Y Macintosh sólo la miraron recelosamente, esta no era una conducta muy común de su hermana bebé, y cuando lo era, era para conseguir algo a cambio.

—Qué quieres, Applebloom?.- preguntó el chico de ojos Jade, mientras habría el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa, todo esto sin quitar la mirada de su hermanita.

—Aah, vamos, que no puedo saludar a mi hermano sin la necesidad de levantar sospechas?.- se preguntó en voz alta, tratando de adentrarse en el papel de inocente.

—Eeenope, nunca me saludas de esta manera cuando vengo de trabajar.- contestó Big Mac, enfocando su vista en las noticias del periódico.

—Raramente hablas con él, Bloom.- comentó Applejack, mirándola con una sonrisa pícara que decía claramente que ya sabía que tramaba algo.

—Sólo diles terroncito, o yo soltaré la sopa.- dijo la abuela Smith, mientras apagaba los fogones con las sartenes aún humeantes.

—Rayos…—Murmuró la pequeña, con una mirada cansina.- está bien, quería Sweetiebelle tendrá una piyamada esta noche, Scootalo irá, puedo ir yo también?.- preguntó haciendo un gesto no apto para diabéticos.

—Eeenope.- Respondió el granjero, mientras hojeaba el periódico a otra noticia.

—Queee?, por qué no?.- Preguntó la pequeña, haciendo un puchero.

—La señorita Rarity no estará en casa para cuidarlas.- Big Macintosh bajó un poco el periódico, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.- Dos de ustedes son suficientes para quemar la boutique, una más podría resultar en una catástrofe.

—Tiene razón Bloom, se quedarán solas en la boutique de Rarity y no eres de confianza.- dijo Applejack.

—A cenar jovencitos.- anunció la abuela Smith, colocando los platos de cada uno sobre la mesa para después tomar asiento seguido de Applebloom.

—Pero podemos cuidarnos solas!, ya tenemos 10 años!.- exclamó la pequeña, golpeando la mesa con los puños.

—Eeenope.- repitió Big Macintosh, comenzando a comer tranquilamente.

—¡IAAH!, ¡no es justo!.- exclamó Applebloom, mientras sus ojos carmín comenzaban a llenarse de agua.

—Hey!, será mejor que te calmes Bloom, o te castigaré para que llores con motivos.- Exclamó Applejack con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos!.- exclamó la abuela Smith, perdiendo la poca paciencia que ya tenía.- Applebloom, Big Macintosh te llevará a la casa de la señorita Rarity, termina de cenar.- le dijo a la pequeña de ojos similares a los suyos.

—¡¿Eeh?!.- Applejack giró a ver a la abuela con una mirada incrédula, una gota de sudor se posó sobre su frente. Big Macintosh sólo engrandeció sus ojos como reacción.

—Así es, ya necesitas aprender a cuidarte sola, puede que un futuro ya no podamos cuidarte, sabes?, las cosas se ponen cada vez más complicadas.- La abuela lubricó sus labios con un poco de saliva, mirando por la ventana, lo hermosa que era la noche en ese momento.

Tanto Applejack como Big Mac sabían a qué se refería con esto, pero no quisieron abordar el tema, no por ahora, cuando su pequeña hermanita estaba muy alegre por haberse salido con la suya.

—Escuchaste eso hermano?, si podré ir después de todo.- Exclamó Applebloom, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

—Eeesip.- respondió el chico pelirubio, rodando los ojos. Se puso de pie al ya haber terminado su cena y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

—A dónde vas, jovencito?.- preguntó la abuela Smith, con una mirada cuestionante.

—A tomar un poco de aire.- Respondió.- Necesito un momento para relajarme, no me imagino cómo sería si tuviera otra hermana, probablemente nada bueno, considerando que con las dos que tengo es suficiente para sacarme de quicio.- pensó, mientras sonreía ligeramente.

Caminó a paso calmado, dejando las marcas de sus suelas en el piso remojado, el aire corría tranquilamente esa noche, respirando con tranquilidad, se apoyó sobre el fino roble de un árbol, la luz de la Luna llega tenuemente hasta su cara, iluminando sus ojos con un pequeño brillo. Una costumbre del joven peli rubio, era el de salir a meditar y relajarse un poco, siempre antes de dormir, eso le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios anudados, producto del trabajo exhaustivo de todo el día. Claro, este no sería el caso, ahora que había quedado con su hermana de asistir a la fiesta de la chica mas ruidosa, y fiestera de Ponyville.

Después de que la cena se acentuó en su estómago, tomó un baño, quitándose la suciedad de todo el día de encima, ya en su cuarto, se secó con una toalla roja, con una manzana verde como adorno, regalo de la abuela Smith en su cumpleaños. Se colocó un par de pantalones vaqueros limpios, una camisa de mangas largas color rojo fuerte, y tomó una chamarra de cuero color café en sus manos, Ponyville era bien conocido por las bajas temperaturas que alcanzaba a altas horas de la noche. Con un poco de fragancia masculina, y sus zapatos cafés para días casuales, salió de su cuarto, encaminándose a la sala. Ya abajo observó que sus hermanas ya estaban listas para salir, Applejack con una playera blanca, un short casual color naranja y sus botas acompañadas de su sombrero vaquero. Appleblom con una playera verde desmangada y un pijama morado.

—O claro… ella no irá a la fiesta. —Pensó el chico de ojos esmeralda. Sin ningún improvisto que lo salvara de acudir a ese ruidoso evento sostenido por Pinkie, suspiró con suavidad, tomó las llaves de la camioneta de encima de una repisa y se encaminó en a la salida, seguido por sus hermanitas.

—La abuela ya está dormida?.- Preguntó, mirando por encima de su hombro a la chica vaquera.

—Sí hermano mayor… estará bien. —Respondió Applejack, sonriendo de manera genuina. El chico asintió, siguiendo su camino hasta el granero, donde aguadaba su transporte. Cerró la puerta de la casa con seguro, solo por seguridad.

Los tres hermanos subieron al auto, un pick up S-10, un poco viejo, y sucio, ya que constantemente era usado en terrenos lodosos, la mayoría de los campos tenían esa consistencia, debido a las constantes lluvias en las noches. Con un gruñido suave, el auto encendió, Big mac dio un rápido vistazo a sus hermanas, casi siempre olvidaban ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, y era una constante pelea para hacerlas entender, en especial a Applejack.

Durante el camino terroso se podían apreciar varios atractivos de la naturaleza, la granja de los Apples estaba a tres kilómetros de distancia de Ponyville, por lo que la manera de llegar mas rápido de un lugar a otro era en auto, seguido de montar a caballo. Un viejo letrero de metal sostenido en dos varas de acero anunciaba en letras blancas "Bienvenido a Ponyville", los colores tan desordenados y llamativos que adornaban el rectángulo eran idea de Pinkie pie, y siendo sinceros, realmente llamaba la atención.

Una vez dentro del pueblo, el camino se hizo un poco turbulento, ya que las calles del pueblo estaban hechas con piedra moldeada, dándole un toque rústico al pueblo, idea tomada por Mayor Mare en su visita a la capital de Equestria, Canterlot.

Las avenidas eran largas y pequeñas, anchas y cortas, algunos establecimientos ya estaban cerrados, como la florería, tapicería entre otros. Applejack supuso que era por la fiesta que estaba hospedando Pinkie en Sugar cube Corner, nadie en el pueblo se perdía un evento de la chica alocada.

Ya habían llegado a su primer destino, la boutique de Rarity, hogar de la mayor fashionista del pueblo, Una casa de dos pisos, con floreros y Vitrinas elegantes como adorno al establecimiento, Grandes y rústicos candelabros iluminaban el hogar, adquiriendo un aspecto de lujo. La chica de cabellos dorados bajó del pick up, seguida de ella la pequeña Applebloom, con una enorme mochila que llamó la atención del joven peli rubio, pero no quiso saber qué había dentro de ella, ya se enteraría de la avería mas tarde.

La puerta del frente se abrió, como si ya fuera muy esperada su llegada, la luz del interior del hogar mostró a una joven muchacha, de cabello delineado color diamante, vestida con una blusa desmangada color blanco, y una falta a media rodilla color morado, El joven peli dorado lo admitía, era una de las chicas más atractivas del pueblo, donde sea que fuese, se escuchaba en alto su nombre, no solo por su belleza, también por sus grandiosos trabajos a la hora de diseñar modas y vestidos.

Seguida de ella se encontraba una pequeña de la misma altura que Applebloom, de cabellos chinos color rosa con destellos morados de manera uniforme, ella también portaba un pijamas justo como la pequeña de cabellos rojos.

—¡Esto es genial!, ¡la mejor piyamada de todas! .- Gritaron las dos al unísono, casi como si hubieran coordinado sus saludos.

Applejack y Rarity rodaron los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Muy bien niñas, ya saben que deben de comportarse, nada de destrozos esta vez. —Les instruyó Rarity, con una voz firme pero suave.

—Y eso va para ti, Applebloom. —Dijo Applejack, con un semblante duro, amenazante con su gesto.

—Claro que si, lo haremos. — Dijeron las dos pequeñas al unísono. Big mac sonrió ligeramente, le parecía una coreografía perfecta.

—Bueno, Sweetie, ya sabes dónde está la pizza por si les da hambre. —Rarity se agachó sobre su pierna derecha, mirándola directo a los ojos. —Estoy segura que la dejé caliente, para que eviten usar el microondas y… —

Big Macintosh estuvo de acuerdo con las pequeñas en esta ocasión, sólo veía como la boca de labios rojizos de la chica de cabello morado se movía, sin escucharla.

—… Y eso es todo, quedó claro?. —Preguntó, con una mirada firme.

Las pequeñas asintieron, aunque quedó claro para Applejack que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra, pero no tenía tiempo para protestar, la fiesta ya tenía una hora de comenzada y probablemente todos ya habían llegado.

—Muy bien niñas, cuídense, vendremos como a las 2 de la madrugada, de acuerdo?. —Preguntó Applejack. Las pequeñas asintieron de nuevo, para después meterse en la casa como un rayo, cerrando con un portazo fuerte.

—¡Vamos, Scootalo está en mi cuarto, esperando con las palomitas para ver la película del exorcista!. —Se escuchó el grito eufórico de Sweetie desde adentro.

Big Macintosh rodó sus ojos, mientras se subía de nuevo al Pick up, Applejack estaba por subirse justo de copiloto cuando Rarity fue mas veloz entrando primero, para quedar mas cerca del chico de camisola roja.

—No no Applejack, una dama debe subir primero. —Miró a Big Macintosh con una sonrisa lujuriosa, batiendo sus pestañas delineadas. —No es así, Big mac?.

—Ehh.. —El joven miró al otro lado, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas, asintió frenéticamente.

—Sí si como sea… mueve tu "bella" retaguardia para que pueda subir. —Dijo Applejack en tono molesto.

—¡Applejack!. —Exclamó la joven de ojos color diamante, avergonzada. —Ese vocabulario no es propio de una dama. —Le reprochó, mientras alzaba la frente, tratando de verse indignada.

Big Macintosh conducía con tranquilidad, cruzando avenidas e intersecciones que eran iluminadas por los faros en las banquetas. Pronto llegaron a Sugar cube corner, aunque fuera un restaurante familiar, Pinkie pie se las arreglaba para hacerlo lucir como un antro nocturno para jóvenes, claro, sin luces neon, ni música ruidosa, esa era la condición de el Sr. Y la Sra. Cake.

Al llegar, el chico robusto aparcó el Pick up detrás de un mustang azul, auto perteneciente a Rainbow Dash. Al entrar fueron recibidos por la huésped Pinkie pie, quien traía balanceando sobre su cabeza una charola llena de bebidas, alcohólicas y no alcohólicas.

—¡Hola!, ¡Bienvenidos a la mejor fiesta de todas!. —Exclamó con alegría. —Holiiiiiiiiiiii Mackie, Rari y Jackie. —Los saludó, con un abrazo sobre acogedor.

—Hey Pinkie, dónde están las demás chicas?. —Preguntó Applejack, a la vez que tomaba una copa con bebida embriagante.

—Por allá, Twilight Y fluttershy están viendo como Dashie se bebe todo un galón de ponche en un solo respiro, no es genial?. —Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Eh sí… es maravilloso, querida. —Contestó Rarity, fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Applejack y Big Macintosh rodaron los ojos, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Mira quién está por allá. —Señaló la chica vaquera peli dorado, a donde se encontraba un joven de chaqueta negra, con pantalón de mezclilla, charlando con otro chico mientras bebía ponche. —Es Tunderlane y Caramel, seguro se llevarán una sorpresa al verte aquí, hermano mayor. —Dijo Applejack, con una sonrisa.

El chico de ojos esmeralda entendió la indirecta, rodó sus ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

—Cuida de no beber mucho, terroncito. —Dijo Big mac. — te pones muy escandalosa cuando te embriagas.

—¡No me digas que hacer, ya no soy una niña pequeña, Big mac. —Refunfuñó la chica de al igual que el, mirada esmeralda.

Big mac sonrió, le levantó el sombrero y le alborotó el cabello un poco, se lo puso de nuevo y empezó a caminar en dirección de sus amigos.

—Lo que digas, hermanita. — Dijo, sin voltear a ver, no era necesario, sabía que su hermana posiblemente se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

Applejack se encaminó a su círculo de mejores amigas, que ya la esperaban con una sonrisa. Saludó a cada una de ellas, para después tomar asiento, y beber de su vaso embriagante.

La charla era muy amena, ya que casi siempre se veían, varios días de la semana.

Al otro lado del establecimiento, se encontraba Big Macintosh, charlando con sus conocidos, bueno, más bien él solo escuchaba, y bebía, en completa tranquilidad, la idea de salir a distraerse un poco con sus conocidos era buena, pero estaba más en el trabajo que tenía por delante al día siguiente.

—Te digo, Whooves, no creo que sea impropio que la invites a cenar. —Decía un ya medio ebrio Caramel, mientras recibía un afirmativo como respuesta de Soarin.

—No lo sé, me da un poco de nervio, que tal si me rechaza?. —Preguntó, mientras se jugaba las manos un tanto nervioso.

—Vamos, estamos hablando de Ditzy, la chica más alegre y simpática del pueblo, por su puesto que dirá que sí. —Dijo Caramel, alzando su vaso de cerveza en el aire con desesperación. —No es así, Soarin?.

—Por su pasto que sí, amigo. —Contestó El chico de cabello Azul, con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados, claro, Caramel no le prestó mucha atención a su estado de ebriedad.

—Cierto Mac?. —Le preguntó al chico de ojos color Jade.

—Eeesip. —Respondió tranquilamente, mientras bebía otro vaso.

Whooves alzó un poco la mirada, con determinación, enfocando a la chica de la que tanto se debatía hablarle en su cabeza, estaba bailando junto Carrot Top, ambas parecían divertirse y moverse bien al ritmo de la música presentada por Vinyl Scratch, la dj del pueblo.

—Ok, iré con ella en este instante. —Anunció con voz firme.

—Así está mejor amigo. —Espetó Caramel, con una sonrisa.

—Eesip.-

—Puedo volar un pegaso, puedo volaaaar… —Cantada el chico de cabello azul, tendiéndose sobre la mesa, mientras movía los brazos a los lados.

Caramel y Big Mac rodaron los ojos.

De vuelta con Applejack.

La chica de sombrero vaquero se encontraba en una plática acalorada con la chica de cabellera color arcoíris, debatiendo sobre quién era mejor atleta de las dos.

—Que necedad la tuya Rainbow, yo soy mas fuerte y punto. —Masculló mandando dagas con la mirada a su amiga.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?. —Preguntó en tono arrogante la chica de ojos violetas, con una sonrisa desafiante. —Te reto en unas vencidas, la que gane será la mejor.

—No hay necesidad de tanta rudeza, es tonto pelear de esa manera, compórtense como las damas que son. —Les reprochó Rarity, volteando su rostro a otro lado con disgusto.

—Chicas, Rarity tiene razón, además que ya han bebido demasiado, les puede hacer daño continuar. —Les advirtió la joven estudiosa, Twilight Sparkle, que al igual que ellas, ya tenía cierto nivel de ebriedad, y estaba luchando para permanecer desapercibida.

—Hmm. —Rainbow bufó molesta, cruzándose de brazos. —Está bien, lo haremos en otro momento.

Fluttershy, quien solo estaba bebiendo cosas sin alcohol, dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad.

—Applejack, me sorprende que tu hermano decidiera venir a la fiesta. —Comentaba Twilight, comiendo una rebanada de Pizza. —Es la primera vez que lo veo en una de Pinkie.-

—Eh… si… tienes razón… Twilight. —Murmuró Fluttershy, como siempre, no queriendo llevarse la atención de sus amigas.

Applejack se encogió de hombros.

—No fue difícil traerlo, solo le dije que también abría chicos y aceptó. —Admitió, bebiendo con más tranquilidad. Observó cómo crecía el interés de sus amigas en su hermano, por lo que rápidamente intervino. —Ni se les ocurra hacerlo, el es muy tímido, lo podrían incomodar.

Las otras cuatro chicas suspiraron.

Ya eran alrededor de la 1:30 de la madrugada, Y nadie parecía querer retirarse a sus hogares, Big Macintosh le dijo a su hermana que iría al auto por su chaqueta, ya que comenzaba a hacer frío. Iba caminando por la banqueta iluminada por los faros públicos, cuando algo lo detuvo en seco.

Del otro lado de la banqueta había dos autos, un Jeep y un Sedán, ambos de color negro, con los vidrios tan oscuros, que era imposible ver quien iba dentro de ellos, un poco curioso, acortó su paso, para ver de quién se trataba, de los carros bajaron 8 hombres, con un semblante muy diferente, el chico de ojos esmeralda supo que eran personas de las que nunca te encontrarías en Ponyville, tenían un aspecto extraño, y sus malas intenciones se podían sentir a kilómetros.

Un ultimo hombre bajó del Sedán, al igual que los otros, vestidos con traje negro y a pesar de ser de noche, llevaban puestos gafas oscuras. Éste se encaminó hasta la camioneta, abrió la cajuela y lo que sucedió a continuación le heló la sangre al chico peli rubio.

Los hombres estaban tomando armas, Fusiles de asalto para ser exactos, por lo que Big Mac pudo ver, se estaban preparando para algo grande, ya que estaban guardando cargadores con munición en las bolsas de sus pantalones.

—¡Muevanse, tenemos que tomarlas, antes de que se vayan!. —Escuchó gritar a uno de los hombres, al parecer, ellos aún no se daban cuenta de que el chico de ojos Jade se encontraba escondido detrás de una camioneta al otro lado de la calle.

Después de eso, se escucharon las suelas de los zapatos golpeando contra el pavimento de la calle, Big mac alzó la mirada para encontrarse con algo que lo horrorizó, los hombres estaban entrando a Sugar Cube Corner, donde se encontraba su hermana. Rápidamente corrió a la puerta trasera del establecimiento, al escuchar la explosión de un disparo, su corazón se agitó drásticamente, golpeando sus costillas.

Se rebuscó con brusquedad entre sus ropas, pero no encontró lo que buscaba, su celular, golpeó el suelo con el puño.

—Maldita sea, lo dejé en la mesa antes de salir. —Pensó, apretando los dientes, escuchó de nuevo como detonaban otro disparo, y gritos horrorizados de su hermana, sus amigas, y posiblemente sus amigos.

—Tengo que hacer algo… —Murmuró. **¡TUUMP!**. Otro disparo hizo eco dentro de la casa.

— _¡Cállense, dejen de gritar!... ustedes seis, levántense, ¡AHORA!. —_ Se escuchó la voz de uno de los hombres misteriosos.

Macintosh no quería pensarlo, pero era mucha casualidad que mencionara a seis personas, las cuales tenían vos femenil. Entró en el establecimiento sin hacer mucho ruido, dando cara a cara con la cocina, donde apreció que se encontraba el señor Cake, con un rifle de cacería en sus manos. Al ver al joven, el hombre de barba y cabello anaranjado soltó un suspiro ahogado, le hizo señas que se acercara a él rápidamente.

—Big Mac, qué bueno que viniste, necesitaré ayuda. —Susurró, el joven robusto asintió con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. —No sé quienes sean esos sujetos, pero si me acabo de enterar de qué es lo que quieren… quieren a tu hermana a Pinkie y a sus amigas. —Reveló con una voz fría.

El chico se quedó mudo por un momento, sintió como le corría frío el sudor por la espalda. Respirando con leve agitación, frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Tiene otro de esos, señor Cake?. —Preguntó con una voz fría.

El hombre vestido en pijamas asintió, mientras que habría un gabinete escondido debajo de los muebles donde guardaba sus ingredientes, dentro se encontraba un fusil automático ligero (FAL), se lo pasó rápido al chico que aún mantenía una mirada severa.

 **¡Crruuck quik!. —** Si creen que se pueden llevar a mi hermana de esa manera, están muy equivocados. —Masculló, sintiendo que le hervía la sangre.

—Pinkie pie es como mi hija, no dejaré que le pasa nada. — Confesó el señor Cake, al igual que jalaba el cerrojo de su rifle, listo para usarse.

—Señor Cake, le sugiero que vaya con su esposa, sé que está a salvo en el segundo piso. —Observó como el hombre iba a protestar, pero lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera. — Tiene hijos para los cuales debe de permanecer vivo, yo le abriré camino hasta las escaleras. — Ordenó.

El señor cake suspiró derrotado, Macintosh tenía razón, tenía una esposa e hijos por los cuales tenía que ver.

—Al menos sabes cómo usar el arma?. —Preguntó.

—Hmpf… estas son unas de las cosas que oculto bien en el granero. —Confesó el chico de cabello rubio. —Tengo uno parecido a este con el cual practico en la lejanía de la granja.

El señor Cake asintió, agarrando con más firmeza el rifle entre sus manos.

—Listo Big mac?. —

El chico asintió y alzó el fusil.

Al otro lado de la pared, los hombres estaban terminando de amagar a los chicos que habían asistido a la fiesta, las 6 chicas se encontraban forcejeando y mirando con odio a los hombres que estaban cometiendo los crímenes, a excepción de Fluttershy, que se encontraba llorando en silencio.

—Quiénes son y por qué nos hacen esto?. —Demandó saber Twilight, mirando profundamente al que parecía ser el líder de todos.

—Hm hm… ya me habían advertido de ti, Twilight Sparkle. —El hombre se acercó a ella y le dio una bofetada que la hizo caer sobre su lado derecho. —Tú y tu incapacidad para dejar de ser tan preguntona!. —Exclamó con molestia.

—¡Twilight!. —Gritaron las otras cinco chicas.

—E-estoy bien… traquilas. —Dijo la peli azul con destellos rosas y morados, sollozando ligeramente.

—¡Cuando pueda liberarme, te voy a tumbar esos dientes uno por uno!. —Gritó Rainbow Dash, mirando con profundo odio al hombre.

—Y tú, como siempre tratando de hacerte la valiente, Rainbow Dash. —Sacó una pistola de su cintura y le apuntó en una de sus piernas. —Escuché que eres una buena atleta, nada me daría mas placer que verte incapacitada, para siempre.

—¡NO!. — Gritaron las chicas, pero rápidamente fueron amordazadas por otros de los acompañantes del sujeto.

Rainbow sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el disparo le destruyera la pierna.

 **¡PUUM!**

—¡Ahora!. —Se escuchó la voz masculina de un chico, una que las 6 jóvenes supieron conocer al instante.

—¡Big Mac!. —Gritó Lyra, desde atrás de una mesa.

—Señor Cake, ¡rápido!. —Exclamó el joven de ojos jade.

Rainbow abrió los ojos tras escuchar un golpe pesado a un lado de ella, se encontró con el hombre que le amenazaba con dispararle, tenía un agujero en el pecho, del cuál comenzaba a correr sangre rápidamente.

—¡Matenlo!. —Gritó uno de los hombres, los otros acataron la orden y apuntaron sus armas al joven que rápidamente se escondió detrás de la barra del mostrador.

Los disparos destruían y perforaban los vidrios, adornos y detalles que estuvieran en el lugar.

Big Macintosh ya tenía un poco de práctica con los fusiles, por lo que no le costaba trabajo maniobrarlos, se tiró al suelo y por debajo de las mesas comenzó a disparar, bala tras bala, derribando a cinco sujetos en el acto, los cuales quedaron inmovilizados inmediatamente.

Sólo quedaban dos sujetos, los cuales se pusieron nerviosos y rápidamente tomaron de rehén a Aplejack y a Twilight.

—¡No!. —Gritó Macintosh, levantándose rápidamente del suelo, al ver que su hermana corría peligro potencial.

—Si te acercas la matamos. —Gritó uno de los sujetos, apuntando su carabina a la chica de sombrero vaquero.

Al instante, el señor Cake bajó de las escaleras, disparando su rifle, la bala rosó el saco elegante de un sujeto, el cuál devolvió el fuego al instante, logrando impactar una bala en el hombro izquierdo del dueño del establecimiento.

—¡Señor Cake!. —Big mac iba a socorrerlo, pero los sujetos comenzaron a disparar de nuevo, obligándolo a tomar resguardo de nuevo detrás de la barra.

—¡Adiós, idiotas!. —Gritó uno de los sujetos, mientras se llevaba por la fuerza a Twilight, quien estaba llorando y tratando de gritar pero la mordaza se lo impedía.

El otro sujeto le siguió de cerca, arrastrando a Applejack que iba en el mismo estado que su amiga.

Big Macintosh al saber que los sujetos ya se habían ido, salió detrás de la barra, aferrando el rifle a sus manos. Rápidamente liberó a Pinkie pie, quien raramente dejó de tener el cabello esponjado, mientras su semblante feliz ahora era uno triste y asustado.

—Pinkie, liberalos y llama a una ambulancia, el señor Cake necesita atención médica inmediata!. —Exclamó Big Macintosh, la chica de cabellos rosado asintió y rápidamente desató a sus amigas que comenzaron a liberar a los demás invitados.

—¡Big mac no vayas!. —Gritó Rarity, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos, era un milagro que aún no se desmayara, el suceso era demasiado traumático como para que cualquiera lo pudiese tolerar.

—¡Quédense aquí, no salgan por ningún motivo!. —Gritó el joven pecoso, mientras salía corriendo del establecimiento con el fusil en sus manos.

—¡Tenemos que ayudar a Big mac!. —Exclamó Caramel, pero sus dos compañeros aún estaban en shock como para poder ayudarlo. Rápidamente se acercó al señor Cake, tomó su rifle y salió detrás de su amigo, podría serle de ayuda.

Sugar cube corner se había quedado en silencio desolado, los jóvenes fueron a socorrer al señor Cake, quien estaba perdiendo sangre a cada momento, mientras soltaba quejidos de dolor, otros fueron a reportar de lo sucedido a su esposa.

En la calle, Big Macintosh corrió tan rápido como podía, tomando un trote militar, no quería perder de vista a los sujetos que trataban de llevarse a su hermana y a su amiga.

Al darse cuenta, los sujetos comenzaban a disparar, sosteniendo sus armas con una mano, mientras que con la otra llevaban jalando a las chicas secuestradas. Big Macintosh se les estaba acercando rápido, pero los disparos le obligaban a tomar cobertura detrás de cada automóvil que estuviera estacionado, también disparaba, pero no apuntándoles, sabía que si lo hacía se estaba arriesgando a herir a su hermana o a Twilight por accidente.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él, para darse cuenta que Caramel estaba cerca suyo, con el rifle del señor Cake en las manos.

—Qué haces aquí?. —Preguntó el alterado chico peli rubio. —Agáchate!. —Lo jaló de la camisa escondiéndolo detrás del carro, al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga enemiga rompía las ventanas del mismo.

Ambos se alzaron y siguieron corriendo detrás de los sujetos, los ojos del joven robusto se dilataron al ver que los sujetos lanzaban en la cajuela de la camioneta a las chicas para después cerrarla y proceder a subirse para salir huyendo.

—¡No se saldrán con la suya!. —Gritó Macintosh, corriendo rápidamente hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de la camioneta, apuntó con su fusil y accionó el gatillo, descargando diez disparos, de los cuales, cuatro dieron en el pecho de un secuestrador, inmovilizándolo inmediatamente.

El otro que estaba por subirse al automóvil sacó una pistola de su cintura y descargó doce balas en un ataque frenético, Big Macintosh había perdido la cobertura de atrás de un auto, por lo que una ráfaga le rosó el hombro derecho, provocándole una herida superficial que comenzó a sangrar rápidamente, Caramel actuó de inmediato al ver que a su amigo se le resbalaba el fusil de las manos y caía al suelo, lo tomó de la camisola y lo jaló hasta dejarlo seguro detrás del carro.

La camioneta partió inmediatamente, dejando únicamente una nube de polvo detrás.

Caramel volvió rápidamente a Sugar Cube Corner, apoyando a Big Macintosh con su brazo para cargarlo de un lado, todos se encontraba ahí aún. El chico peli rubio alzó la mirada de ojos jade al escuchar el llanto de la señora Cake, preocupada por el estado de su esposo, mientras que este sonreía y le aseguraba que no era nada grave.

Caramel depositó a Macintosh en una silla, rápidamente fue rodeado por las cuatro chicas amigas de su hermana, lo miraban con los ojos llorosos y el rostro lleno de mortificación.

—¡Demonios, no pude detenerlos!. —Gritó con furia el Apple, agarrando con más fuerza el rifle entre sus manos.

—No hay nada más que pudieras hacer, querido. —Le consolaba Rarity, con un tono quebrado. —Nos salvaste a nosotras, de no haber sido por ti, también nos hubieran llevado.

Macintosh alzó la miraba, para encontrarse con el rostro melancólico, pero agradecido de las cuatro chicas.

—Big Mac. — Todos voltearon a ver al señor Cake, que estaba siendo tratado con primeros auxilios por su esposa y otras chicas. —Gracias por proteger a Pinkie.

El chico asintió, aunque en el momento se sentía todo menos feliz, la sangre le hervía, su cabeza palpitaba con dolor, la frustración no se disipaba, sin embargo, estaba pensando, meditando qué es lo que tenía que hacer.

—No te preocupes grandote. —Dijo Rainbow, con el ceño fruncido. —Haremos todo lo posible para encontrar a Applejack y Twilight, y haremos pagar al responsable de esto!. —Gruñó con furia.

—No… ustedes no harán nada. —Dijo él, tomando a todos por sorpresa. —Yo me encargaré de traer a mi hermana a Twilight a salvo, no me perdonaría si alguna de ustedes muere.

—Pero… —Raibow iba a protestar, pero la señora Cake la detuvo.

—Él tiene razón… esto no es un juego niñas, podrían terminar mal. —Les aseguró la mujer regordeta en piyamas.

—Llamaremos a la presidenta de Canterlot, ella y su hermana sabrán que hacer. — Dijo Rarity, ganándose la atención de todos.

—Sí… la presidenta Celestia sabrá que hacer!. —Exclamó Fluttershy, alzando la voz por primera vez en su vida.

—Después de todo, Twilight es su protegida, no dudo que moverá mar y tierra para encontrarla, además que su hermano es capitán primero de la fuerza militar del lugar.- Explicó Rainbow Dash, con un tono mas confiado.

En ese momento, algo hizo click en la cabeza de Macintosh, pero tenía que comprobarlo por el mismo, tenía que empezar inmediatamente.

—Señorita Rarity. —Llamó a la chica de ojos color diamante, la cual asintió al instante. —Quisiera que cuidara de mi hermana pequeña por unos días, tengo mucho que hacer, no sé si me explico.

La fashionista entendió inmediatamente, ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Por su puesto que la cuidaré de ella, querido. — Agachó la mirada un poco melancólica. —Es lo menos que puedo hacer por salvarme la vida.

Big Macintosh no tenía tiempo para explicar que nadie estaba en deuda con él, dejó el fusil encima de la mesa y comenzó a salir del lugar.

—Y qué hay de la abuela Smith, seguro que no la dejarás solo… —Comentó Rainbow, con una ceja alzada. —No después de lo que pasó.

—Descuide, señorita Dash, ya tengo todo previsto. —Dijo Macintosh, agarrándose el hombro que le sangraba.

—Qué es lo que harás, Mac?. —Preguntó Fluttershy, aún temblorosa por lo que acababa de suceder.

Las ambulancias y las sirenas de los policías se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca.

—Haré una pequeña parada en Appleloosa.


End file.
